Friends With Benefits
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: They never thought their innocent fooling around could led to changes. Now their not so sure about their friends with benefits status. ZeroXYuuki and SenriXRima
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Vampire Knight story, and this has Rima and Shiki in it. This is before Yuuki is a vampire and Zero is a vampire, sorta. Sorry if anyone is OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Yuuki's P.O.V-**

I shivered, and pulled the sheets up further over my body. I inhaled and remembered where I was. I smiled to myself, and pressed my face against the sculpted chest.

He moved and pulled me closer to his body. I sighed, and closed my eyes once again.

"Yuuki, how are you feeling?" Zero asked, taking his arms off me and putting them behind his head.

"Great." I yawned, and rolled off of his chest. I fingered the fresh bite mark on my neck, and remembered how that increased my pleasure.

He sighed, and sat up. Zero was never really a morning person. His silver hair framed his face messily. He slid out of his bed and walked to his closet. I watched him, and pulled myself up. I gripped the sheet over my breasts and yawned again. My reddish/brown hair hung around my face.

Zero was dressed within a matter of minutes, and he straightened his shirt. Zero combed his hair with his fingers, and turned to look at me. I had just noticed this, but Zero never took off his earrings.

"You should go." Zero was always so un-emotional during the morning after. I nodded and got out of his bed. I slipped my nightgown over my head and snuck out of his room.

Slinking down the halls, I thought of nothing except for last night. When Zero and I got together, he would be in the Headmaster's place. At the door, I shoved my feet into my boots, and yanked on my jacket.

There was nothing serious going on between Zero and I. We were just friends. . . With benefits. I mean, I was in love with Kaname-sama. It was just. . . Harmless sex. Nothing else. Right?

By the time I was done sorting things out in my head, I was back at my dorm room. Sayori or Yori, was sitting up in bed, glaring at the door.

"Again, Yuuki?" She questioned, giving me a hard once over.

"Uh. . ." Crap. Caught again. Yori knew exactly where I had been. Yet, she was polite enough not to say anything.

"Yuuki," She sighed, shaking her head. I knew she was disappointed in me.

"It's nothing, Yori! It's just. . . Harmless sex! It means nothing to me!" I was defending myself again.

"Then why do you do it three times a week? And don't say because 'we're friends with benefits.' That's a lie!" Yori was getting worked up again.

"But it's the truth! Besides, we have to get ready." Was I excited for class? No, I just wanted to get out of this awkward conversation.

I threw open the doors to my closet and assembled my school uniform. I tugged my uniform on, and could feel Yori's eyes burning into my back.

"Let's go!" I said with fake enthusiasm, and left the dorm room.

I sighed with relief, and made my way to class.

In the class, Zero was already there, with his feet kicked up onto the table. His eyes were closed and head tilted back.

"Zero!" I called, making my way up the stairs. Zero lifted his head, and opened one eye.

He didn't say anything, and he closed his eyes. I frowned, and stood over him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning closer.

"Tried. I was up all night. Remember?" I blushed, and went to my seat.

"Right. . ." I stretched my arms over the top of my desk, and folded my arms. I put my head on my folded arms, and watched the door.

"Yuuki, did you forget something this morning?" Zero asked, slight amusement in his tone. I sat up and faced him.

"No?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

His lips formed, somewhat of a smile. He pointed one of his long, pale fingers at my neck.

"Huh?" I touched my neck, and I felt his bite wound. I blushed again, and smacked my hand over my neck. "Oh. . ."

Zero rolled his eyes and tossed me a band-aid. I gave him a smile of thanks and applied the band-aid to my neck.

During class, I could feel Zero's eyes on my back. Even with the band-aid, I kept my hand pressed against my neck.

I sighed during the supplementary classes, and I heard Zero snickering at me.

"Let's just go already!" I dragged Zero out of the class. Half way to the Moon dormitory, I realized I wasn't dragging Zero anymore.

"Stupid Zero. Always late." I fixed my disciplinary committee arm strap. The girls were flocking the gate, and the Night class was going to be coming any minute now. I pushed my way to the front of the girls, and faced them with my arms outstretched.

"Back up! Form lines! Get away from the gate!" The gates were sliding open, and there were still too many girls around the gate.

"Back up." Zero's gruff voice said from behind the girls.

The girls stopped screaming, and backed up, allowing the Night class to walk by peaceably. Aidou was smiling brightly at the girls, and sending them false promises.

"Thank you for doing this, Yuuki." I stiffened, but didn't blush. Kaname was standing directly behind me.

"No problem, Kaname-sama." I turned and faced him. Lots of the girls glared at me.

Something flickered through Kaname's eyes, but he kept smiling all the same. He reached out and touched the band-aid. His eyes flickered to where Zero was standing, keeping some fan girls back. Kaname's eyes returned to my face.

"Well, goodbye, Yuuki." Kaname walked around me and most of the Night class followed behind him.

The fan girls sighed, and slowly started back to the dorms, leaving me with Zero.

Zero began to walk to his dorm.

"Ah, Zero!" I called after him, sprinting to keep up.

"Hn?"

"Did something happen?" I gripped his sleeve.

"No, nothing." Zero shrugged my hand off, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I don't know what came over me, but I pulled Zero's left hand from his pocket, and laced our fingers together.

"Tell me." I begged, tightening my grip on his hand.

Zero's eyes softened, and he squeezed my hand back. "Nothing that concerns you." He kissed my temple. His violet eyes regarded me with kindness.

"Okay. . ." I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder, "Want to go to the headmaster's tonight?"

". . . Yeah, let's go."

**Ahaha, the end left me laughing. I hope they aren't too OOC. . . Because that would suck. Next chapter is Rima and Senri, so if you don't like them, don't read it. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter to Friends with Benefits! Rima and Senri! So, this is my first attempt at them, so sorry if their OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. In all honestly, I probably don't even own the plot.**

**Rima's P.O.V-**

Once again, I woke up in his bed. It's not like I wasn't used to it. It happened almost every night. Most of the time, we just made out, but every so often, we would have sex. Like last night. A faint light poured into the room.

I pulled my head off of his chest, and eyed the clock. 5:30. I yawned, and glanced at Senri. Thank god we kicked Ichijou out of the room. Senri mumbled something in his sleep, and rolled over. I sat up, and the sheet fell off my chest.

The door burst open, and Ichijou stumbled in, glaring at Senri's bed. Then he saw me. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Oh. . . Rima, I didn't know you were here." Ichijou laughed nervously, and turned his head away. I rolled my eyes and fell back into the bed, pulling the sheet over my chest, so Ichijou would feel less awkward.

Senri opened his icy blue eyes, and sat up. "Oh, hey Takuma." He rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

"H—Hey," Ichijou responded, and inched to his side of the room. My eyes made their way to Senri's face, and he had a pretty satisfied look on it. His dark mahogany hair hung over his eyes, and he had a slight smirk on his lips.

"Rima, should we get dressed?" Senri asked, sliding out of bed and walking to the dresser.

"Sure." Ichijou had his back turned, and was riffling through his closet.

I got up and went to Senri's dresser. I kept a uniform in his room, plus my under clothes, and put it all on. I had made sure my black socks reached mid-thigh. Senri, however, was taking his sweet time getting dressed.

My strawberry blonde hair fell well past my shoulders in waves of gold. I walked up to Senri's mirror, and grabbed the two black ribbon's I hung there. Fixing my hair to the way I liked it. I turned to Senri, and saw he was finally done.

In fact, he was pulling a couple of pieces of chocolate pocky from a box, and putting them in his mouth. He saw me watching him, and he held the box out to me. I shrugged and accepted a couple of pieces and ate one.

"So, um, how was your night?" Ichijou asked, facing us awkwardly.

"Great. It was satisfying." Ichijou's face lit up a bright red, and he rushed out of the room.

I rolled my eyes, and Senri and I followed the flustered vampire.

As soon as we stepped out of the room, Senri's face went blank, satisfying look disappeared.

Aidou smirked and walked up to us, "What did you do last night that got Ichijou kicked out?"

For the third time that morning, I rolled my eyes.

"You know very well what we did last night. I know for a fact that you had a dream about the exact same thing." Senri said bluntly. Aidou flushed, and glared at him.

"H—how did you know, Shiki?" Aidou demanded, stuttering slightly.

Senri shrugged, "I didn't. You just told me." Aidou snarled and stalked off. I chuckled, and took another pocky from the box.

We went downstairs, and Kaname was sitting on the couch, with Aidou complaining to him.

Senri and I sat on the loveseat, sharing pocky. Kaname-sama gave us a knowing look, and Senri crossed his legs.

Everyone else started filling in, and Aidou was still snuggling up to Kaname-sama.

Kaname-sama stood up, and made his way to the door. Everyone followed, with Senri and I in the back.

Senri and I were about twenty paces behind the rest of them, finishing off the pocky.

The screaming of the fan girls got louder, and I sighed.

Senri gave me an amused glance, and then his face went blank again.

It's not like there was anything going on between Senri and I. We were just friends with benefits. I felt nothing for him, other than friendship. Right?

"Rima?" Senri asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him. Behind Senri's head was the setting sun, splashes of pink, orange and red.

"Do you want the last pocky?" He shook the box.

"No, you can have it." Senri shrugged and put the pocky in his mouth. He crumbled the box and tossed it in a nearby garbage can.

At the gate, the screaming was almost un-bearable. Where was the disciplinary committee? The gate was open, and the fan girls were trying to get in. Finally, Yuuki came and attempted to calm the crowd. There was a band-aid on her neck.

"Miss Disciplinary committee is wearing the band-aid again." Senri said, and I knew exactly what he was implying. Someone had taken her blood.

Finally, Zero arrived and the girls shut up and moved out of our way.

Aidou was flirting with the girls, and Kaname-sama paused to talk to Yuuki. Yuuki wasn't acting as flustered as she usually did. Kaname-sama glared at Zero, but smiled at Yuuki.

"Do you see that?" I muttered to Senri. Senri nodded slightly. We were going to talk about it later.

No one listened in class, all too caught up in our own worries. Eventually, our teacher gave up and sat back in her desk.

After class, everyone cleared out except for Senri and I.

"So, what's going on with President Kuran?" I asked Senri, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Jealousy?" Senri suggested, taking a pocky box out of nowhere.

"Maybe. . ." I chewed on my lower lip, and crossed my legs. Senri put the pocky box down on the desk. I clenched my hands on my lap, and allowed my mind to wonder.

Senri touched my right clenched hand. I un-clenched my right fist and held Senri's hand. We were worried. Well, I was. Just because Kaname-sama was scary, didn't mean I didn't respect and care about him. And not in that way.

Senri squeezed my hand, and stood up. Senri started walking out of the class, hand slipping from mine.

"Wait!" I slid off the desk and gripped the back of his jacket.

". . ." Senri turned around. I looked up at him.

I don't know what came over me, but I found myself on my tip-toes and pressing a kiss to Senri's lips. Senri grabbed my waist and pulled my closer. I grasped the front of his shirt, and he lowered his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth, and he tasted like chocolate pocky. Remember when I said I never felt anything with Senri? Well, I sure as hell felt something now.

Senri pulled back, our lips still touching and he lifted my up onto the nearest table. He kissed down my jaw to my neck. His eyes were glowing a bright crimson.

"Are you hungry?" I murmured quietly, releasing his shirt and tangling my fingers in his dark hair.

Senri said nothing, but I felt the tips of his elongated fangs touch my collar.

"Go ahead." Senri licked my collar bone, and bit into my neck.

I felt my eyes closing, and I pressed my face into his hair. The pleasure I felt was un-describable. I moaned lightly, and Senri responded with a slight growl, and drank even deeper.

Senri finished a few minutes later. He licked the puncture wounds and I dug my face into the space were his neck and shoulder met.

"You can drink if you want." Senri said, pressing his face against my hair.

I shook my head, and breathed in his scent. Senri sighed and pulled back. He slid his arm under my knees and around my back. He lifted me up bridal style. I squashed my face against his chest, as Senri carried me to his room.

Boy would Ichijou be in for a surprise. Again.

**This one was significantly longer than the previous one. By about 200 words. Next is Yuuki and Zero again, so yeah. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the third chapter, so please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Yuuki's P.O.V-**

Once again, I woke up in Zero's bed, but this time, I was alone.

"Zero?" I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah?" Zero stepped out of the bathroom, dressed. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a fitted black sweater. I picked that out for him yesterday.

I blushed, "Nothing." I yawned, and fell back, curling into a ball under the sheets.

"Headmaster wants us to go into town and get some supplies. You up for it?"

"Sure. Gets us out of class, right?" I was still curled up under the sheets.

"Yeah. Get dressed, Yuuki." I sighed, and slid out of bed, walking to the dresser and opening the drawer where I kept my clothes. First, however, I pulled on my bra and under ware, then a white skirt that hung at my knees. And a violet tank top (same colour as Zero's eyes) and a black jacket. I shoved my feet into a pair of white boots and followed Zero out of the room.

"Headmaster—"

Headmaster cut me off, "Yuuki, please, call me father!" He was begging again.

"Sorry, h—father. Where's the list?" Headmaster nodded happily and passed Zero the list.

"Hey! Why did you give the idiot the list?" I asked, jabbing Zero in the side.

"Because I'm more dependable then you." Zero said, stuffing the list in his pocket.

I stuck my tongue out at him and stalked out of the room, with Zero on my tail.

"Ah, never mind." I heard Headmaster sigh and go back to his work.

Zero and I weaved in and out of the crowds. We came in and left stores, collecting the items on the list. Finally, we stopped in a café. I ordered a parfait and sat down at a table with Zero.

We ate. . . I ate in silence. Zero watched me eat.

A random old lady walked by with her husband and said, "Aw, what a cute couple." I blushed and Zero chuckled.

Before I could retaliate, they walked away. I finished my parfait, and Zero commented on what the old lady said.

We left the café, and I sub-consciously slipped my hand into his. (All the bags were in his other hand or on his shoulder.) I rested my head on his shoulder, and we walked back to the school.

At the school, we dropped the bags off with Headmaster, and we went to Zero's room. We decided to take the rest of the day off until we had to do our disciplinary committee duties.

Zero was laying on his bed, while I puttered around doing nothing.

I paused and faced Zero. He looked so delicious laying there, reading his book, that I found myself hovering over him. Zero put the book down, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" Zero propped himself up on his elbows. I found myself drowning in his beautiful violet eyes. I sat on the bed, and Zero leaned closer to me.

Zero kissed me, and we somehow ended up lying on the bed, with Zero on top. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and Zero's fingers tangled themselves into my hair. My fingers traced his tattoo. His tongue prodded my lips, begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth, and our tongues met.

We pulled apart, breathing heavily. Zero kissed down my jaw to my neck, where he bit me. I groaned into him, and Zero drank my blood.

He heaved himself off me, and shakily licked my wound. He brought his lips back up to mine. Only then did I realize my eyes were closed. Thank god, because I didn't know if I could still make out with Zero if his eyes were red.

Zero's hand unraveled itself from my hair and pushed it under my shirt.

Then the worst thing happened. Someone knocked on the door. Zero and I jerked apart. Zero approached the door, and found the Headmaster on the other side.

"What?" He growled.

Headmaster said nothing, "You and Yuuki should get dressed. You have disciplinary committee duties in ten minutes." I bolted up, not bothering to fix my hair or shirt.

"Ten minutes?" I stumbled across the room, and pulled my spare uniform from the drawer.

Headmaster chuckled, and Zero slammed the door. I quickly pulled my uniform on, and Zero took his sweet ass time dressing. I ran past him, wearing only one boot, into the bathroom. I stole Zero's brush and ran it through my hair. Zero walked past the bathroom, completely changed, and dangled my missing boot in the air.

"Missing something, Yuuki?" I stuck my tongue out at him, and snatched my boot back, yanking it onto my foot.

By the time we got to the Moon dormitory, it was almost impossible to get the girls away.

"Shut up! Back away from the gates!" Zero bellowed, while I forced my way to the front.

The girls quieted, and parted. The gates opened, and the Night class poured out.

I felt Kaname behind me. "Kaname-sama."

"Yuuki," He greeted, and I turned around. His eyes narrowed, zooming in on the fang marks. Crap, I forgot to cover them up! Stupid Zero! He didn't remind me!

"Ah, it's, uh, nothing!" I slapped my hand against the wound and smiled brightly.

"If you insist." Kaname said, and walked around me for class. I sighed with relief, and turned my head, glaring at Zero. He gave me a smug smirk, before shutting up a bunch of fan girls.

The sunset was actually very beautiful today, and I found myself loosing focus. I kept on daydreaming about Zero. No! You love Kaname! Zero is just a friend! . . . With benefits. Nothing else!

My eyes flickered to Zero's face, and my heart pounded in my chest.

The Night class was gone, and the fan girls followed. Now, only Zero and I were here. We stood on opposite sides of the cross walk. The trees behind Zero made him somehow look mysterious.

Oh, who the hell was I kidding? I think my feelings for Zero go beyond friendship. _Way_ beyond friendship. Was I really satisfied with our 'Friends with benefits' status? Or did I want more?

**Holy hell, things are moving fast. But, I only intend on having like, eight chapters, so yeah. Sorry if that disappointed anyone. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four, and we're back with Rima and Senri! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Rima's P.O.V-**

Once again, I awoke in Senri's bed, curled into his side. Last night's event's flooded my mind, and I smiled absently.

Senri stirred, and sat up. I didn't move, still enjoying the warmth of the bed.

"Good morning, Senri!" Ichijou said brightly. I assumed he was on his couch, reading manga.

"Morning," Senri replied. Senri pocked my side.

"What?" I moaned, rolling over. I opened my eyes, only to find myself staring into Senri's.

A ghost of a smile rested on his lips.

"Good morning, Rima!" Ichijou said, once again still cheery.

"Hey," I responded, "I want to sleep." I rolled onto my stomach and pressed my face into Senri's pillow. It smelt like him. Senri sighed, but said nothing. He got out of bed, and I knew he was changing into his uniform. I was surprised when Senri didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Rima, get up." Senri threw something at me, only what I could assume was my uniform.

"No." I drew out the 'o'. Senri jumped onto the bed and flipped me over. He started tugging at my night shirt.

"Wh—what are you doing?" I demanded, as Senri straddled my waist and pulled my top off.

"Getting you dressed." He pulled my bra out from the pile of clothes, and pushed my arms into it, reaching behind me and hooking it up.

"Stop! I can get dressed myself!" I pushed Senri off of me, and glared at him. He smirked at me, and sat back on the bed.

Ichijou cleared his throat, clearly un-comfortable. Still glaring at Senri, I put the rest of my uniform on, and stalked over to the mirror, doing my hair. All of my clothes were in check, so I stormed out of the room, and straight into Aidou.

"Again? Maybe you should permanently move in with Shiki." Aidou pushed past me, trailing after Kaname-sama. I rolled my eyes.

Senri appeared behind me, shaking a box of pocky.

"Want some?" He asked quietly. I twisted around.

Emotionlessly, I said, "Sure." I took a few and put them in my mouth.

Ichijou edged past us and down the stairs. Senri followed. I assumed he was getting some blood tablets. I shrugged and went with him.

When Kaname-sama left and everyone tagged along, Senri walked with Ichijou. So I walked by myself. Was Senri mad at me?

I was so lost in thought that I walked into Aidou.

"Hey! Watch it!" Aidou said, glaring at me.

I mumbled something that sounded like an apology, before losing myself further into my thoughts.

When the Night class walked out off the gates, I didn't even notice Ruka coming up beside me. I think she said something, but gave up trying and walked ahead.

During class, my eyes stayed locked onto my table top. My eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

After class, I saw Ichijou dragging a half awake Senri to the dorms.

For the first time in a long time, I spent the night in my dorm room. (Besides Ruka sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room.) I fell asleep, feeling cold. What was this feeling I was experiencing? I mean, why was I missing Senri? I mean, we were just friends, and friends were allowed to miss one another, but this was another story. I felt an ache in my heart every time I thought about Senri being mad at me. It hurt so much.

I had a modeling job with Senri in the morning (human morning) so we could talk then, right? How I hoped.

In the human morning, I slid out of my bed and made my way to my closet. I pulled out a dark magenta dress with long black spider web sleeves, and black spider web tights. Black gothic heels with a black ribbon tied around my ankles. I grabbed my coat, a black collared jacket with gray patterns and two seats of buttons. I pulled it on, and it hung at mid-thigh. It looked like I wasn't wearing anything underneath. I hadn't done anything with my hair, besides the pig tails.

I met with Senri at the door to the Moon dormitory. I grasped the black parasol, and opened it as soon as we stepped out of the dorm.

Senri stood beside me under the umbrella, and we walked to the car that was waiting for us at the front gate.

The car ride was filled with awkward silence and Senri's munching of pocky.

During the job, I was forced to model with a human guy, who looked like he was doped up on steroids. Senri never even looked in my direction, which stung.

On the ride home, I told our manager to pull over for a minute. She obligated, and I stumbled out of the car, breathing heavily. It hurt to breath.

"Rima. . ." Senri said from behind me, voice blank.

I didn't, couldn't answer. "Let's go. Ichijou is waiting." My hyperventilating increased, and I fell to my knees. I couldn't breathe. My heart was hammering against my rib cage. I was choking on air.

Senri had been walking at this point, only to turn around to be utterly horrified. "Rima?" Did I even need air? I couldn't remember. But this was so painful. It felt like my heart was ripping apart and my lungs dissipating. Was I dying?

"Rima!" Senri cried, sprinting to my side and pulling me to him. He rubbed my back, and kissed my temple. He was shaking.

Finally, I managed a breath, and it felt so good. After a few more tries, I could breath normally again.

"Oh, god, Rima, are you okay?" Senri asked, hugging me to him.

"Y—yeah." It felt so good to be in Senri's arms.

I pulled away from him, and stood up. I walked away from him.

"Rima. . ." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He turned me around so I was facing him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." My arms hung limply at my sides, while Senri squeezed me tightly.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, and dug my face into his chest. One of his arms unraveled them from around me, and he lifted my chin. Senri brought his head down and kissed me. Kissed me like the world was going to end. How could I refuse him? So I kissed back, just as desperately.

Oh god, I think… I think… that I love Senri Shiki. B—but, we're only friends with benefits, right? Right?

However, now in this moment, we weren't friends with benefits. We were just Rima Touya and Senri Shiki.

Now the question I wanted an answer to was did Senri love me, as well?

**Okay, so, that was. . . Interesting? Whatever. I feel that Senri was somewhat OOC. Now, back to Zero and Yuuki! Yay! Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Friends with Benefits! Yay! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own VK**

**Yuuki's P.O.V-**

I still couldn't believe that I was feeling these things for him. Zero. My childhood friend. Is it normal for friends to feel this way? I mean, all friends love each other, but in this way? In the way that I love him?

It had been a week since I talked to Zero, stopping our Friends with Benefits status. I missed the nights where I occupied the other side of Zero's bed. Was that normal?

"Yuuki. . ." Zero said from behind me. I stiffened, and turned to face him. His violet eyes were soft, and his silver hair drifted slightly in the breeze. We had just finished our disciplinary committee duties, and the fan girls were gone.

"Y—yes?" I clenched my fists. I didn't know if I could handle talking to Zero for much longer.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Zero took a couple of steps towards me. I stepped back, and hurt flashed across his handsome face.

"Because. . . Because I don't know how to act around you anymore!" I blurted, smacking my hands over my mouth.

Zero's face scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean? We're just friends." I saw the pain in Zero's eyes when he had said that.

"Friends with Benefits." I said, causing even more hurt to flash in his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Do you know how much that term hurts me? Friends with benefits," Zero spat, "I don't know if you know how I feel about you, but I know you only think of me like that. I know you love Kuran, and so I go along with your meaningless sex. But it's not meaningless to me, Yuuki. So you tell me _you_ don't know how to feel around me?" Zero crossed his arms, and glowered at me.

"It isn't meaningless to me! I can't stop thinking about those days when we had sex! I miss those days, Zero!" Why do these things keep spilling from my lips?

"Do you? Do you honestly?" Zero snarled, crossing the distance between the two of us. He stopped when he towered over me, barley any distance between us.

"Yes! Because I love you!" Shut up mouth! But it's too late. Too late to take back those words that could change are friendship. That will change our friendship.

Zero stopped breathing, and stepped back. His eyes were wide with shock. "What?"

"I love you," I whispered, arms going limp. My knees gave out from under me, and Zero caught me in his arms. I thought I loved Kaname. But, really, Kaname had taught me how to love. Ten years. Ten years of memories were un-known. Kaname had saved me, and taught me that it was okay to let people in. Yes, I did love Kaname, but I wasn't in love with him. Like I was with Zero.

Zero hugged me to his chest. I sobbed against him, gripping the black fabric. I didn't know why I was crying, but I did. Maybe it was because I had finally given into the feeling. Why had Zero said the sex was meaningless. I guess somewhere in my heart, I knew I had given virginity to him because I loved him.

"I love you too," Zero murmured into my hair. "But I don't deserve you. I'm a monster."

"No, Zero, don't think that way!" I choked out, "Please, don't. You're not a monster. You're Zero."

"See, you're too good for me. Yuuki, I'm not good enough for you. I'm not." Zero muttered, gripping me even tighter.

"Stop! Don't! Please, Zero, please don't think that way." I pulled my face from Zero's chest and I went on my tip-toes and kissed him. My tears mingled into the kiss, making it sweet and salty. Zero laced his fingers into my hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Our tongues met, and it felt so right. All thoughts of Kaname disappeared, and I hadn't thought about him. Zero backed up into a tree. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Headmaster. . . rooms?" Zero muttered against my lips, before kissing me again.

"Yeah. . ." I breathed. Zero put me down on my feet, kissed me again, and we dashed to the headmasters building, holding hands.

I don't even remember Zero locking the door, pushing me onto the bed, and removing our clothes. But I do remember the heat passing between us.

The love.

I awoke in the circle of Zero's arms. The fresh puncture wounds made me feel blissful. My legs were tangled with Zero's, and my face resting on his chest.

After twenty minutes, Zero was still sleeping. I forced myself up, and un-tangled my legs from Zero's. I went to the bathroom, and started up a bath. Leaning against the counter top, I let the warmth of the stem hang in the air.

There was a knock on the door. "Yuuki, can I come in?"

"Yes." I said, breathing in the rose scented stem.

Zero walked in, wearing a pair of tattered black sweats. Which was different from me, leaning against the counter top, naked.

Hesitantly, I said, "D—do you want to join me?"

Zero smirked, "Sure." Zero stripped off his clothes, and held out a hand to me. I accepted, and we both got into the tub. I sat between Zero's legs, and leaned against his chest.

The bath was peaceful, with Zero occasionally kissing my wound. Ever since I confessed my love for him, Zero had been overly kind.

We got out of the tub, and Zero's mood darkened. Then I remembered. Zero still thought he didn't deserve me.

As we got changed into our uniforms, Zero kept his aloof attitude.

We went to class, holding hands, getting strange looks from everyone. During class, I sat with a stupid grin on my face, and Yori had to continuously remind me to pay attention before I would get in trouble.

When we had our disciplinary committee duties, I kept sending Zero sweet smiles.

Then all my happiness shattered.

"Yuuki, you look happy today."

Oh crap. Kaname was right behind me.

I turned and faced him, opening my mouth to answer.

And nothing came out.

**Hehe, a cliffhanger. Jeez, was Zero OOC, or was it me? It's funny because next is Senri and Rima. Ahh, please review!**

**~Emerald~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Senri and Rima! I love Senri. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Obviously. **

**Rima's P.O.V-**

It had been one week since Senri had kissed me. I could still feel his lips on mine, and it made me giddy. But lately, I was more reserved than usual. Senri was Senri. Sleeping and not giving more than five word sentences.

It was human morning. I was curled up on the sofa in the entry way. I was wearing a tight dark red long sleeved shirt, with the back made of lace. On the front was a pair of vampire teeth and black Gothic letterings spelling, 'Bite me'. I loved the irony. A black mini skirt hung at mid-thighs, and was covered with silver chains. Red striped leggings, and five inch black combat boots with red laces. My hair was in its usual style.

"What are you doing up, Rima?" I turned my head, and Ichijou was standing at the base of the stairs.

I said nothing, but sent him a simple shrug of my shoulders.

I turned my head away from him, and I vaguely heard the sounds of his footsteps. Soon, he stood beside me.

"May I sit?" He asked, gesturing to the open spot next to me.

I jerk my head, indicating it was okay.

"You look nice this morning." Ichijou smiled. I rest my cheek in my palm, elbow sitting on the arm of the chair. I just sighed.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself lately." Ichijou seemed genuinely concerned for me.

"Nothing." I muttered, face a blank slate.

Ichijou sighed, "Rima, is it about Senri?" I jumped and gave him a strange look.

"What makes you say that?" I asked nervously. Yet, I kept my face blank.

"Rima. . . You and Senri are too easy to read." Ichijou grinned, cocking his head to the side.

"What?" How could Senri and I, the most aloof vampires here, be easy to read?

"I know you and Senri. You're my close friends. Can't you see it?"

"See what?" I inquired, wondering what Ichijou was getting at.

"Senri lo—"

Ichijou was interrupted, "That's enough, Ichijou." My head whipped around, and Senri had his hand gripped tightly against the railing. Ichijou chuckled nervously, before he was on his feet and walking past Senri on the stairs. I barely heard him say, "Tell her."

Senri gave Ichijou a hard look, before coming over to the couch and sat beside me.

We sat in an awkward silence, and Senri pulled out a box of pocky.

"Want some?" He offered me some pocky. I nodded slightly, and took a piece of the chocolate pocky.

I put the chocolate end in my mouth, and conflict flashed across Senri's face. I cocked my head to the side, pocky still sticking from my mouth.

Senri closed the pocky box and put it on the table. He sighed, and leaned closer, biting the other end of the pocky. A light blush dances across my cheeks, as Senri took a second bite, lips getting closer and closer to mine.

Finally, our lips touched, and once again the kiss tasted like chocolate pocky.

We pulled apart, our faces masks. His pale blue eyes stared into mine, totally un-readable.

"Senri. . ." I didn't know what to say. I dropped my gaze to the ground.

I felt Senri's gaze. Gathering my courage, I looked him in the eyes.

His eyes were the colour of blood, bright and crimson.

"Are you hungry?" I ask softly.

Senri nodded, not saying a thing.

"Go ahead." Senri got on his hands and knees. He crawled over to me, pushing me down, so now I lay underneath him. He lowered his head to my neck, and licked my neck. I quivered underneath him, desperate for him to drink my blood. Finally, I felt the tips of his elongated fangs sink into my neck. My fingers knotted into his hair. He pulled back after a few minutes, eyes still red, lips covered in my blood, fangs still elongated.

My eyes glued themselves to his neck.

Senri nodded, and put his face next to mine. This awkward position, made the blood drinking even more enjoyable. My eyes turned to the same colour his had been. I bit into his pale neck. As I drank his blood, I couldn't help but close my eyes. When I finished, I kissed Senri's neck and ran my tongue over the pierce in his neck.

He brought his head over mine, and I could tell he was staring at my face. Canines covered in scarlet blood, and it dripped down my lips. Senri bent his head closer to mine, and licked his blood from my lips. My fangs shortened, turning them back into normal teeth. He kissed me lightly.

Then someone cleared their throats. Slowly, we pulled apart.

"Um. . . I really didn't need to see that." Aidou murmured, laughing nervously.

Senri and I rolled our eyes.

"I'll just be going now. . . So, uh, see yea!" Aidou bolted up the stairs, blushing furiously.

I gave Senri one of my half smiles. It faded quickly, and Senri sat back down on his side of the couch, pulling me with him.

I took the pocky box off the table, and pulled out a piece. Before I put it in my mouth, I could feel Senri's eyes on me. So I changed the direction of the pocky and touched the chocolate tip to Senri's lips. Slowly, he opened his mouth, and I slid the pocky in. He bit it in half, and chewed, before opening his mouth for the rest of it. I pushed the rest in, and my fingers touched his mouth.

I left my fingers on Senri's lips. It didn't seem to bother him.

"What did Ichijou want you to tell me?" I asked emotionlessly. I dropped my hand. Senri shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter." He said, just as impassive as I had.

"Okay." I agreed coldly, wondering why Senri wasn't telling me the truth.

Senri wasn't bothered by my cold tone. Actually, he just, "Hn." And left it at that.

"Senri. . ." I started quietly. If Senri wasn't going to tell me, then I was going to tell him, that's for sure.

"What is it, Rima?" Senri turned his head, and cocked it to the side.

"I love you." I finally said it. Senri and I sat in an awkward silence. Both of us sat, passive, and I was waiting for a response.

**Ahaha! I bet most of you expected Senri to reply automatically! If you know my writing style anyway. But no, I'm actually going to stick to their personalities in this story, hopefully not making them too OOC. Like I did with Zero. . . Okay, so review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**And now the conclusion to Zero and Yuuki's part! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it in the previous chapters, what makes you think I own it now?**

**Yuuki's P.O.V-**

"K—Kaname!" I was grappling for answers. Kaname, someone who I was 99% sure loved me, was standing before me. I didn't want to hurt Kaname, but I couldn't keep in the truth.

He raised an eyebrow, voice calm, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um. . ." Why was I having such a hard time telling Kaname?

He sighed, "Yuuki, what happened to the days when you told me everything?"

"They passed. There's many things you don't know about me, Kaname." I drew a breath, and looked Kaname directly in the eyes. Everyone was silent. Even the fangirls. Zero had his eyes locked on me. It felt reassuring.

"Like?" Kaname raised his eyebrow a fraction of a centimeter up.

"Well, one thing is I'm not a virgin anymore." Zero looked like he was about to laugh, and Kaname's face hardened. Hey, he wanted the truth. "And, well, I'm in love with Zero." All emotion was wiped from Kaname's face. My eyes flickered to Zero's face, and he was barley containing a laugh.

"What?" Aidou breathed, beautiful blue eyes wide with shock.

The fangirls sighed with relief.

Kaname kept his face a mask, before he stepped around me and walked past Zero.

"I hope you're happy." He growled. I had never heard Kaname so pissed before.

The night class followed Kaname, glaring at Zero. Why is it his fault? The fangirls trailed after Kaname, leaving Zero and I alone.

For a rare moment, Zero smiled. It was a small awkward thing, but it was a smile just the same. A brilliant smile lit up my face, and I took a few steps towards Zero.

"Zero. . . I'm so happy." I took another few steps.

"Why?" Zero took a step forward, and brought me to the circle of his arms.

"Because I told Kaname the truth. And now I can be with you without worrying about Kaname." I hugged Zero tightly.

"I thought you called him Kaname-sama?" Zero questioned, kissing my forehead.

"Naw, Kaname's fine." I went on my tip-toes and kissed Zero gently.

I still remember the look of betrayal on Zero's face when Kaname turned me into a vampire. Or back into a vampire. Kaname told me I was his fiancée, but I ignored it. I usually sit in the basement of our mansion, glaring at the wall.

How I missed Zero.

At the vampire soirée, I spotted Zero leaning against a pillar. My eyes flickered around for Kaname. He was pre-occupied with Sara, so I snuck over to him.

Zero glared at me. No one seemed to notice my leave.

"Can we please talk on the balcony? Please?" Zero sighed, and followed me to the balcony. I closed the door quietly behind us, and stared at Zero.

"What do you want, pure-blood?" Zero snarled, and I flinched.

"You."

Zero, momentarily surprised said, "What?"

"I want you Zero! I never asked to be a vampire! I never wanted to be Kaname's fiancée! I want to be with you! But you don't wa—" I was cut off by Zero's lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held him to me.

We pulled apart. "Let me take you away from here."

"Where would we go?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Anywhere. Just away from Kuran." Zero said breathlessly.

"Zero," I giggled, "I'm a Kuran."

"Not anymore. When we run away, you'll be a Kiryu." I blushed.

"Okay, take me away. Hurry, before someone notices." Zero nodded, and together we scaled the side of the balcony, and sprinted away, holding hands.

Over the years, Kaname was yet to find me, and I was as happy as I could be.

And Zero was right. I was no longer a Kuran.

I was a Kiryu.

**Ahaha! Cheesy ending! Rushed ending! I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to write! And I'm sorry that Zero forgave Yuuki so quickly! Okay, so now we get the conclusion to Senri and Rima. What will Senri say? Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the final chapter of Friends with Benefits. I'm so glad that I was able to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. **

**Rima's P.O.V-**

Was this what happened when people confessed?

"I love you, too." Senri finally said. We just sat there. Well what did you expect? Some ultra romantic moment where I jumped into Senri's arms? Yeah, right.

"Okay, so now what?" I had never done this before. I didn't really know what to expect.

Senri shrugged. "I don't know. Keep our relationship the same? Except, we're not friends anymore. We're dating, I guess?"

I nodded approvingly, "Okay. That works." We lapsed into silence.

I don't know what happened, or when, but Senri and I had fallen asleep. I managed to land my head on his shoulder and his head on top of mine.

I was awoken by someone poking my side. I shifted, and turned my face to the crook of Senri's neck. Someone laughed.

"Wake up, Shiki and Touya. We have class. Get changed." I picked that voice out to be Aidou.

I sat up, and glared at Aidou. "Try and wake up Senri." I was pretty sure Aidou was going to get his head ripped off.

"I will." Aidou, obviously didn't know Senri as well as I did. He grabbed his arm, and shook him. Everyone flinched.

Slowly, Senri opened his eyes. They seemed extra icy right now. Ichijou shook his head. I didn't feel a shred of sympathy for the stupid Hanabusa Aidou. Leisurely, Senri brought his finger to his mouth, and touched it to a canine. I nearly burst out laughing. I knew exactly what Senri was planning.

"That's enough. I don't have time for this." Kaname sighed tiredly. Senri nodded slightly, and dropped his hand. Aidou sighed with relief.

I stood up, and made my way up the stairs. I heard Senri follow me.

As we changed, I couldn't help but notice the calmer atmosphere. When we walked down the stairs and on our way to the gate, Senri and I walked closely. Our fingers were brushing, not so much holding, but more like touching.

Outside the gate, Kaname began talking to Yuuki. The rest of us couldn't help but be surprised with her answers.

When Kaname stalked to class, we followed silently, completely stunned.

In class, Kaname dismissed the teacher, and she hurried out of the room, terribly frightened.

Kaname dug his finger nails into the table top.

"President Kuran. . ." Aidou started, taking hesitant steps towards him.

I sat beside Senri, both of us quiet. Under the table, Senri and I had un-consciously linked hands.

Kaname's eyes trained on us, eyes dark. I was confused at the presidents resentful eyes. So I turned my head to the window. The moon was out, and stars were splattered across the sky.

I was so fascinated by the moon, that I hadn't noticed the crack on the window.

Then the window shattered, shards flying directly at me. Everyone was so bewildered, that they couldn't move. A shard sliced open my cheek, and one lodged itself into my arm and thigh. My eyebrows pushed together. I was un-able to register the pain. The smaller debris sprinkled over me, leaving tiny scratches over the rest of my face and hand. Senri was completely un-harmed, and so was the rest of the night class. Blood soaked my jacket and skirt. Blood gushed down my left cheek. I turned back, facing the class, gasping lightly from the pain.

Then everyone is in motion, except for Kaname. Senri was gently touching my face, Ichijou bolting towards me, Ruka following, Aidou running around wildly; while Kain was trying to calm him to no avail.

"President Kuran! Why?" Aidou was asking, eyeing Kaname fearfully.

Kaname didn't answer, but instead stormed out of the class.

With my right arm, I shakily jerked the glass from my arm, and winced. Then, I followed suit by yanking the second piece from my thigh.

Even with all the blood, I knew everyone was more concerned about me then my blood.

I felt myself falling backwards, passing out in the process.

"Ugh." The moan escaped my lips, and the brightness from the ceiling lamp hurt my closed eyes.

Someone shifted beside me. What was going on? Then the memories came back to me quickly. Kaname's anger being un-leashed onto me.

Finally, I forced my eyes open, to find myself staring at the hospital ceiling. I turned my neck to the left, where the shifting came from, with a great deal of difficulty. I saw the top of Senri's mahogany head, with his face pressed against the hospital bed.

"S—Senri?" I asked quietly, shifting my body.

Senri woke up slowly, sitting up, his icy blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" Senri questioned, reaching for my hand, and lacing our fingers.

"Ye—yeah, I guess." I say, squeezing his warm fingers.

"Good. I'll let you get cleaned up." Senri stood up, and let my fingers drop. Senri sluggishly walked to the door, giving me a small tug of the lips. "I'm glad your okay." Then he was gone.

What did Senri mean by clean up? I managed to get out of the bed, and hobble to a mirror. For some reason, there was still a bandage on my cheek, and gauze was wrapped around my arm. I assumed there was still a bandage on my thigh, because it hurt somewhat to walk.

"Why?" I muttered. Changing into my uniform, I realized that Senri had left me a fresh one. I saw the blood soaked uniform on the chair.

I joined Senri out in the hallway, and our hands joined. I guess it was time to face Kaname. . .

Our car pulled up in front of the Kuran mansion. I held onto Senri's sleeve.

The tiny person beside me stirred. "Mommy? Where are we?"

I turned my head in the direction of our one year old son. It had been a year since the battle at cross academy.

"Shh, go back to sleep. Mommy and daddy will be back momentarily." Satoshi nodded, and his mahogany hair fell in his face like Senri's did. Although he was my child, he shared more features with Senri. He had my nose. That was it. He rested his small head against the seat, and quickly fell asleep. Another inheritance from Senri. He could fall asleep as quick as you could turn off a light. I kissed his forehead, and Senri and I got out of the running car.

We walked up to the mansion, Senri hesitant to see his cousin.

I knocked on the door, and Aidou answered.

"Shiki? Touya? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised. We hadn't seen him for a year, so he didn't know.

I held up my left hand, and said coldly, "Shiki. Not Touya." Aidou nodded surprised, but still stood in the hall.

"Are we _not_ allowed in?" Senri asked, in an almost bored tone. The only reason we were here was to see if Ichijou was.

"No, Kaname-sama has allowed no visitors to see Yuuki Cr—Lady Yuuki." Aidou quickly covered his slip up. I heard sounds of footsteps from behind Aidou.

"Who is it, Aidou?" Yuuki asked, poking her head around Aidou's body. "Shiki! Rima! How nice to see you! Please, come in."

"But," Aidou protested, "Kaname-sama said no visitors!"

"Aidou. Shiki and Rima are allowed to come in." Yuuki said, almost darkly. Aidou gulped and let us in. Yuuki's smile brightened.

"What brings you here?" She asked us, and tried to lead us into the den.

"We can't stay long. We just wanted to see if Ichijou was here." Senri said, and I knew he didn't want to leave Satoshi in the car any longer then I did.

"Oh. . ." Her beautiful face fell, "No, he's not. I'll show you out." Ten paces before the door, I finally spoke.

"Yuuki, I didn't realize you were a heel person." She blushed.

"I'm not. But Kaname insists on it." There was a tone of anger at the mention of Kaname's name. So, they siblings were fighting.

"Well, goodbye." We left, getting back into the car with our son.

At the party, I wore a simple black and purple dress. The bodice of the dress was black, there was a silver band around the abdomen, and the skirt was purple, which reached my knees. Senri and Satoshi were wearing black tuxes, and looked utterly adorable. Just don't tell them I said that.

I held Satoshi on my hip, talking with Ruka, who was linking arms with Kain. I guess she finally gave up on Kaname. Ruka was squeezing Satoshi's cheek, and he puffed them out, a light pink on his cheeks.

"Ruka. . ." She dropped her hold on my son, and pouted.

"He's just so cute." Ruka grinned at Satoshi. Satoshi dug his face into the space between my shoulder and neck.

Yuuki joined us, "Cousin! How are you?" She was addressing Senri.

"Fine. How are you, cousin?" I hadn't fail to notice Senri step closer to me.

Yuuki pursed her lips, "Lovely. Beautiful child, Senri and Rima."

I gave her a rare half smile, "Thank you."

Yuuki nodded absently. She said goodbye and left. I went back to conversing with Ruka and Kain.

Later that night, we had seen Ichijou, but that's beside the point. Yuuki had run away. And one of the vampire hunters were missing. That's how we knew she was alive. It was Zero Kiryu. Her lover. Kaname was of course furious, and that was to be expected.

As the years went by, Kaname was un-able to find Yuuki. Senri and I had another child, a daughter, and we haven't spoken with Kaname for years now. Ichijou visited us every so often.

That was that. We were happy. We were loved. I loved Senri, Satoshi and Ren (our daughter) and they loved me. Life was perfect.

**Cheesy ending! Yay! So, I'm glad however read it liked it. Possibly. Kaname was an ass. . . Sorry Kaname lovers, but I honestly don't like him. So, please review, and I hope to hear from you again in another story.**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
